Afraid of the thunder
by Yough
Summary: After a long day in court, Miles finds out Phoenix is afraid of thunder.


Casting a bored look to the window, Edgeworth made an idle observation.

"Hn. It looks like rain." The prosecutor said rhetorically.

That much was certain; the skies were dark as if evening had settled despite it being early afternoon. The courtroom was decidedly empty aside from the two lawyers, one of which perhaps only staying to the end for loyalty sake and the other staying because he wasted too much time rambling to others at the end of a court session and was only just clearing his papers away.

"I hope for your sake you have a ride, Wright." Edgeworth stated almost mockingly. It was worrying how well he could read the defence attorney; the way his shoulders made a light twitch at mention of a lift back. The place was empty sans the two of them, the chances Phoenix had a ride home was slim.

"Now that you mention it," Phoenix began to admit, turning a slight look toward the other lawyer "I haven't. And if I were a betting man-" Perhaps he meant if he had any money _to_ bet with "-I'd say the chances are slim you'd want the likes of me in your car even if I begged you."

Phoenix smiled though, a strange kind of expression that was almost jittery. His eyes kept darting to the window and the papers in his hands kept slipping back onto the desk making him repeat the stacking motion more times than he should need to. Odd.

Edgeworth snorted, pulling his keys from his pocket, simple loop of a keychain around his middle finger, the car key itself pressed against his forefinger snugly as he pointed to the door with it.

"Any excuse to have you begging, Wright. Hurry up."

The double entendre had been lost of Phoenix for the moment as there was a swift shoving of papers into his briefcase, a snap shut of the locks and a shuffling of feet.

"Than-!"

"Don't bother." Edgeworth cut him off shortly "I just don't want you catching something in the rain that would make my win tomorrow over you easier. I like a challenge in my work from time to time."

Phoenix blinked a few times, a slight grin showing on his lips.

"...you find me a challenge in court?" He questioned as they walked down the deserted corridors.

"I find your Devil's Luck a challenge." The prosecutor corrected, smirking at the other man "And who knows, if I keep being put against that luck of yours the Devil himself may face me in court one day. Now, _that_ would be a challenge."

"...that's a little morbid."

The automatic lock beeped and as Phoenix rested a hand on the door a flash split the sky, shortly followed by a loud booming noise as the rain cascaded down upon the open car park. Phoenix's eyes went wide, his hands coming up to pull them over his head as his knees gave way suddenly and he crotched upon the floor.

"The only-" Edgeworth paused, looking around briefly "Wright?"

Peering around the side of the car, the sight actually surprised the prosecutor. That was not what he had been expecting at all and it was so reminiscent of his own reactions to a certain natural occurrence that he didn't have the heart to shout at Phoenix or call him an idiot like he had been planning.

Instead, he stood behind the other lawyer, one hand planting itself firmly on his shoulder to yank him back and rest against Edgeworth's legs while the prosecutor's other hand moved to jerk the car door open.

"Get in." He said shortly.

The look Phoenix gave him from all the way down there on the floor, back shaking even while pressed up against his legs was almost heartbreaking. His hair was damp and sagging a little, his eyes wide and fearful and at the same time utterly shocked from the apparently tender action on Edgeworth's part. _Almost_ heartbreaking, don't misunderstand.

With a nod, Phoenix dragged himself forward and into the passenger's seat, shutting the door behind him as another rumble shook the skies.

Granted, the defence attorney wasn't much better inside the car, but at least he was out of the rain. He had his head bent right forward, hands clasped together on his knees with his forehead pressed against his thumbs, trembling.

"I... didn't know you were scared of thunderstorms," Edgeworth said faintly, glancing around the car to see if there was anything he could do. He wouldn't normally, of course... But there were two reasons he wanted to do something this time - he knew what it was like to be scared in that way and no-one else was around to see him being considerate of his rival.

A thought came to him then, a hand moving to turn on the car stereo, pushing a CD in and turning the volume right up.

The low sound of violins filled the car, pushing the noises of the thunder aside and in turn it made Phoenix turn his head slightly toward the music. The music slowly became more prominent, more stringed instruments and Basso Continuo. It was uplifting and relaxing at the same time as being empowering.

"What's this music called?" Phoenix asked, almost timidly.

"Don't you know anything about classical music?" Edgeworth groaned, but that expectant expression already made it clear he would have to state it "Pachelbel's canon in D Major. It's very famous."

"Heh..." The fact the music was so loud that Phoenix had to raise his voice was good, it's drowned out the sounds from outside "I should have known you'd be into your classical stuff given your well-educated state!"

Edgeworth smirked in spite of himself, seeing Phoenix was still trembling even though he was calming down. No-one else was around and the condensation on the windows was making it impossible for them to see out, and more importantly to Edgeworth, for another to see in. Moving an arm, he wrapped it about Phoenix's shoulders, yanking him over sharply against his chest.

"Just shut up and listen to it, Wright. Maybe it'll inspire some intelligence in you."

Phoenix's face flushed a slight pinkish tone. He was so close he could hear Edgeworth's heartbeat, or was that his own ringing in his ears? He couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. The music and the tight hold was soothing him as he moved a hand to grip to the front of Edgeworth's jacket, closing his eyes.

"If there's another storm," he said against the material of Edgeworth's clothes "I'll see if I can play this song in my head and ignore it. Thank you."

"Hn." Edgeworth glared directly ahead, perhaps not wanting to look down in case what he saw chipped away at his carefully placed mask "Didn't I say to shut up and listen."

~x~

**a/n: Thank you for reading my story! Reviews are appreciated. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it.**


End file.
